


Daisies

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The line of Durin is thought to be ended after the Battle of the Five Armies. Except upon further inspection Bilbo finds that Fili has survived but barely. Once awake Fili refuses to take the crown and instead has a strange request of Bilbo, Bofur, Bombur and Bifur (all of which have decided post-BFA that they are going to live just outside Hobbiton together).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure how to categorize this fic in the relationship tags. So until I've finished it or gotten a clear idea who's where, etc, etc, I'm going to leave it blank. Clearly Bofur/Bilbo is a "pair" but I don't want it solely showing up like that in the search. Until then I hope you enjoy this WIP. Rating may change as well, just have it on T in case haha.
> 
> Please forgive any errors.

"Not a fair morn," said Bilbo, staring at the streaked sky. 

"Aye," Bofur replied, stepping close to the hobbit whom he had taken into his care. "Tis not a good omen."

"Omens," Bilbo scoffed miserably but didn't argue. If a shining sun had crawled up from its slumber and given way to a clear sky, robins egg blue, he would've been insulted. For this was no glorious break of day, the sun a fiery orb, pale and cold with the wind that blew over the land. Bilbo took careful steps, lifted once or twice by the dwarf who followed him like a shadow. No matter where he took his legs he was plagued by it nonetheless.

Blood soaked soil staining the thick soles of his feet a dirty red; cries of the still yet living breaking the spell of what very well could've been a beautiful morning even with the chilly wind. 

The company had been scattered, torn apart.

"Bombur, Bifur?" Asked Bilbo, glancing curiously back at Bofur.

"Alive and well," he said with an assurance Bilbo knew he couldn't have. Fools hope perhaps, he thought as they picked their way through a mess of dead and dying. 

At long last from still afar Bilbo saw the pointy tip of what could only be a wizards hat, their wizards hat. Edging closer it became known to Bilbo that Gandalf was speaking. He caught odd ends of it as they drew near. 

"- a noble line, no words I offer can help dull this loss but in at least uttering a few things mayhap bring small closure to those who need it."

"So that's it then," Bofur sighed from behind Bilbo. "The line of Durin has fallen."

A glance back at the dwarf allowed Bilbo to confirm the other had too seen Bifur, no worse for wear, and Bombur standing solemnly at the outskirts of the group, safe. He thought perhaps he'd heard a quiet exhale of relief but as Bofur joined the group there wasn't a trace of unease on his face, only a fierce determination as he slapped his kin on the shoulders.

He picked his way to where furs laid atop one another. It was makeshift, the least they could do for the fallen royals, their claim to Erebor no more, soon to be only dust in the wind and the trampled remains of the field on which so many had died. 

With air rattling within his lungs Bilbo drew the coverings back. The first to be revealed was Kili, white as marble, cold as ice. Bilbo shut his eyes and uttered a prayer to whomever was listening, too young, he thought, too young. The second was Thorin, a snarl still on his lips, his eyes maybe open in death had been closed in what could only be called a farce of sleep. This was not rest, he thought, moving along, rest wasn't still as stone. The last was Fili, honey hair like woven gold. Peaceful, Bilbo thought sadly, peaceful in death as he had been in life. He stared down at the eldest princes face and what madness possessed him he didn't know for he reached out, the pad on one dirty finger touching still lips - _oh_... But not so still, there was life in the too faint breath that drew in and out as smooth as the tides, a fluttering warmth that betrayed deaths claim. 

He stumbled back, eyes wide. 

"He lives!" Screamed Bilbo. "He still lives!"


End file.
